Unconditionally
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Vegeta's new start in life seems to be great! Latest technology, best mother in the world and somewhat comprehensive step-father. Everything was well until King Vegeta begins to become unreasonable. What will this cause to Vegeta? Especially if a boy is involved? [YAOI / BASED ON A TRUE STORY] Rated T for language.


_"Your mission is nothing other than to study and become successful in this world, you hear Vegeta?" King Vegeta spoke to his son as the smaller saiyan nodded._

_"Dad, mom, I'll never fail you ever!" the prince smiled._

. .

That's how it all started in Vegeta's new life. He had been in Planet Vegeta for his whole life, but when his mother met the saiyan king that was recruit to Earth for security reasons, they had no other choice but to leave their home planet. Vegeta was alright with this as long as his step-father didn't get him pissed, sad, or anything along that line. Everything so far was perfect. Not one drop of blood was shed within the family . . . until last year, when he met a junior in high school. Vegeta's brother, Tarble, was such a snitch. Vegeta was going out with a human female named Jasmine at that time. It had been a secret for almost a year, but of course, your secrets will soon be discovered in a while anyway.

Vegeta had left his wallet out in venerability and of course, Tarble decided to sneak in and see what onii-chan carried. Vegeta couldn't blame his younger brother, he was curious as could be. Anyway, Tarble had found Jasmine's ID within Vegeta's school cards and used gift cards. Faster than you knew it, when the prince returned home from school, his parents were on him.

They were asking who this Jasmine was and if he was going out with her or not. Well of course, Tarble's first mention was that it could be Vegeta's girlfriend, but this time, he was dead right. Vegeta couldn't hide the fact that he was dating the girl and months after lots of strangles, the couple was forcefully broken up.

"_Your other mission, in which isn't difficult at all, is to not fall in love. I want you to only focus on your studying and wait till your mature enough to date._"

Vegeta couldn't believe when his step father had told him this. His other mission . . . it was inhumane! It was impossible to not fall in love, especially with a weak heart. Vegeta could swear to god that by any girls' personality, even boys, that he couldn't fall for them. It was impossible.

" . . . " Vegeta let out a sigh as all of that ran across his mind.

He was now a Junior in high school as well and had gone though lots in his life. Rejection, pain, tears . . . anything that was humanly possible when it came to feelings, he had felt it all.

"This is it mom." Vegeta spoke as his mother stopped the car, the front of the school obviously unmanifested with teens.

"Have a good day honey." Zelena, Vegeta's mother smiled.

"You too, sorry for making you drive me all the way here."

"It's ok honey, it's the first day of school. Just get up earlier tomorrow because I don't want to be late for work again. You know how my boss is right?"

Vegeta sighed, "Yes mom."

"Bye sweety." Zelena smiled again as she waved at the teen Vegeta, Tarble waving from the back of the car.

Vegeta smiled and waved at his little brother as the car pulled away, the prince taking out his schedule from the back of his pocket.

"Alright, let's see . . . room 218. That must be on the second floor."

"Hey, do you need help?" a foreign voice rang in Vegeta's eardrums.

"Huh?" he looked up from his paper.

"Need help?" a student spoke not far.

Vegeta quickly shook his head no, "I'm good, I know where I am going."

The student then nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"_Ugh, I'm hungry! Why didn't I eat breakfast today? Why?_" Vegeta spoke to himself as he walked up to the school building, quickly walking to a teacher.

"Good morning," Vegeta smiled. "I need help getting to room 218."

The teacher then looked down at Vegeta's schedule and nodded, "It's the building across the street."

"_Across the street?! That's where I just came from!_"

Vegeta sighed as he nodded, primping a smile on his face, "Thanks."

He then walked off outside again and walked across the street to the bigger building, noticing the student which was sitting out staring at him awkwardly.

"_ . . . what'chu looking at?!_" Vegeta frowned as he entered the building, looking up from the middle to see three flights of stairs, no sign of an elevator.

Vegeta groaned as he walked to the first set, he knew this was going to be a long school year.


End file.
